Resolution
by Rosa17
Summary: Continuation to Shadows Of The Past. Final sequel. Warning, character death during course of story. Concludes Robin, Marian and the gang's fight for justice.
1. Chapter 1

Begins a couple of months later. Sequel to Shadows Of The Past

Warning: Main character death during the course of the story.

Resolution by Rosa 17

Part 1

Gisborne paced Vasey's quarters relentlessly.

"It hasn't toyed with our plans that much," the Sheriff told him and Gisborne glared as Vasey continued. "Look Marian got away back to Hood, what does it matter in the long run when we are preparing to eradicate them all? Nothing Gisborne, it means nothing. Oh yes the thought of her hanging by the noose at the Spring Fair was appealing but…..there will be another opportunity."

"Indeed there will be," was Gisborne's terse reply.

"About our plans, how are they forming?" the Sheriff asked.

"They are coming together, it would appear plans we make behind closed doors are more effective."

"Yes, yes and this one will usurp them all," Vasey said rubbing his hands together with glee. "When does he arrive?"

"The day after tomorrow. Is the castle ready for him?"

"Yes I have made every provision," Vasey continued with relish laughing a little with a mirth he could not contain. "And then our plan begins in earnest, it will only be a matter of time before we each have a post that fits our station in life."

"A post that I was born to be in," Gisborne said, a sly smile forming on his lips and curling them in a menacing manner.

-----

"I do not know about you but I for one am hungry, starving in fact and….." Much trailed off, not because Allan and Djaq were ignoring his rant to eat but because they all three had caught sight of a strange creature at the side of the road.

"What the…?" Allan spluttered.

"Don't just stand there we have to help him," Djaq said moving forward to what was a man but resembled a pile of old rags.

They approached with some caution, it was a man and the rags were his clothes, Allan stepped back, not only did he require a new wardrobe but a bath wouldn't go amiss either, Allan shared a look with Much who shrugged.

They turned him over and he came to life, stronger than he looked he grabbed Much by the wrist and flung him away.

"I say we were only trying to help," Much said, brushing his clothes down of leaves and twigs that had attached themselves to him in his fall.

He looked at the man before them, he felt he had met him before and yet…could not place where, why, when or how. Perhaps he had been a beggar they had encountered on the streets of Nottingham or York. Perhaps he and Robin had fought alongside him in the Holy Land. Whatever it was Much couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The man presented himself as aging; he had a patch across one eye and wore a hat which concealed a lot of his face and his hair, if he still had any. He had a beard, bushier than Little John's and this hid most his remaining features as well. As they attempted to help and gain knowledge from the man one thing became apparent, he was mute, from choice or by force or perhaps from birth they had yet to decipher.

---------

Robin's gaze fluttered across the camp to Marian, they had taken to living outdoors during the day and sleeping in the cave at night as the air was still more than chilled in the evenings. She sat against a tree trunk looking more than uncomfortable and he wished they were in Locksley, in his home that she could rest upon their bed and not the bare living conditions the forest provided. He watched as she caressed her stomach, the dress that the nuns had provided was now somewhat tight but he knew that it wouldn't be much longer and while that still scared him he knew it was something he had to face. That they both had to face together, for he knew deep down that she was scared too.

Suddenly she looked up and caught his eye smiling she beckoned him over and he sat facing her blocking out the sun, when she told him to move by indication of her hand he sat beside her instead. Taking his hand she entwined their fingers together and laid them over her belly to feel movement within.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," she said with a sigh which was less than convincing.

"Marian?"

"I know you are still worried…but at the same I time…I feel like the baby has been growing within me for years not months…it is time."

"Now? It is time right now?" he asked looking frantic.

"No. I meant I within my heart, my soul, it is time."

"Oh," he replied taking a deep breath bringing some much needed air back into his lungs.

"You will be alright?" she half questioned him.

"I will be fine," he said managing a smile but as she looked back at him, he knew she could see straight through his façade.

They stole a glance about the camp, it was deserted bar them. She used the opportunity to steal a private moment with him and he put up no resistance. Marian cupped his cheek with her hand feeling the scratchy bristles beneath her palm; her thumb caressed his face lovingly as the light from her gaze reflected what was in her heart and beyond. His own hand trailed up behind her neck and his lips followed with delicate kisses following the journey his fingers had undertaken until he reached her collarbone and then his lips sought out hers instead.

Their heartbeats quickened and their pulses began to race as a simple kiss turned into a passionate embrace, the kiss ended and they rested their foreheads together catching their breath. His thumb ran softly across her swollen lips. Robin was just about to embark upon her mouth again with an amorous assault when they both caught sight of the gang returning with a bedraggled man in tow, with a light caress of Marian's cheek he stood and waited for an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

"We found him about a mile from here," Djaq informed Robin.

"Sitting at the road side. He was not begging," Much added.

"In fact we thought he was dead, until he moved," Allan put in.

Robin gestured to the man to sit and said. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

"We tried that," Much interrupted. "He has not said a word" then to the man he added with pride in his tone. "This is our Master Robin Hood and his wife Marian."

The man made no indication that he heard or even understood what Much had said.

"Perhaps he is deaf?" suggested Marian.

"No," Allan replied. "He understood when we said he was to come with us, he just doesn't speak."

"I have seen selective mutism before," Djaq told Robin. "Perhaps he was in the Holy Land, the horrors of war."

"Like Harold you mean?" asked Much.

"Similar but here he just chooses to close himself from the world."

"As long as he doesn't get those sudden attacks Harold got then we'll be safe," Allan muttered.

Robin surveyed the man with a scrutinising gaze, there was something about him, he didn't know what but seemed as though they had met before.

-----

The man regarded the goings on of the gang with great interest and an eagerness which he concealed, as he hid his true identity, he had taken great care to hide his features and not look anyone in the eye, especially Robin as that would give him instantly away and he needed time. He knew it was almost foolhardy to try and fool Robin Hood but at the same time to thwart the plans of others it had to be this way. And this way was to see into the very core of Robin Hood, and his gang, not to mention the pretty lady he had taken as his bride. Times were dire and were set to become darker and blacker in the impending future. This was the time for change, the time for power and the time for new beginnings and the man that was most likely to succeed at this challenge was Robin Hood.

--------

The party travelling north to Nottingham were in disguise, it was a small party of three men. They had dressed below their station in life and hauled a delivery cart filled with perfumes from the Orient. Occasionally people stopped to purchase their wares and for this reason they had brought surplus amounts to requirement. The main bulk of their load was a gift for the Sheriff, to please, to placate and to hopefully weave him and his right hand man intricately in their spider web completely.

-----

The Sheriff preened himself and asked Gisborne if he looked alright. Gisborne unimpressed declared that he did. Eager for their visitors to arrive the pair stood watch on the open corridor of the palace. In due course a guard gained their attention and after a solitary glance at the direction of the cart with three men, Vasey nodded and the men entered.

It was not until they all were in the Sheriff's private quarters that the Sheriff welcomed them.

"Your Highness," he said bowing down to the man who after shedding his conman man's attire revealed an outfit fit for a king.

"Vasey," the man replied. "Have you done all that I asked of you?"

"Yes your Highness."

"Except one thing," put in Gisborne who wanted to depose Vasey at any opportunity.

"Pray what might that be?" the royal noble asked.

"Robin Hood still lives in Sherwood."

"Oh he does? Does he?"

"Indeed," said the Sheriff fighting the urge to grovel. "You don't know how hard it is to catch the darn man, time and time again he slips away. We have him in our grasp and then like the snake he is, he's is gone."

"What about Lady Marian? I thought she was seconded in some Abbey?"

"She was," Gisborne said wryly. "Hood rescued her and my man who was guarding the place ended up on a dung pile in London before he made it back here."

"And what did you do with him then?"

"We punished him appropriately," said Vasey.

"How so?"

"By his neck," said Gisborne, pleasure oozing with each word he spoke.

"He will not spoil the plan of success," the royal man assured the rest of the men. "No even Robin Hood can not stop me, even if he did save the life of the King."

"Speaking of the King, where is he? Still in the Holy Land?" asked Gisborne.

"No," the man said. "I heard after the crusade ended he headed back to France, his tail between his legs to lick his wounds. There is no possibility he will come here to be disgraced too."

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door and a guard announced the arrival of Lady Gisborne.

"I heard you had married Gisborne. Pray let me become aquatinted with your wife."

Eleanor feeling some trepidation entered the Sheriff's quarters as Guy took her arm and said. "May I introduce my wife Eleanor? Eleanor this is his Royal Highness Prince John."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Will and Little John arrived back at the camp after dusk, their air of knowledge was straining from them begging to be told and heard, but had a surprise of their own when they were introduced to the gang's latest guest. They sat round the fire and both Will and John spent some time trying to sum up the strange man after what they had discovered today at the castle they did not think he was much of a threat.

"So tell us…something is eating at both of you I can tell," Much said eager to hear their news.

Little John nodded in the direction of the man, Robin shrugged and replied. "Go ahead, whatever we share here we share as friends."

Little John looked at Will who looked back at John.

"What occurred in Nottingham?" asked Marian as Robin snaked his arm about her and pulled her close to his side.

"Shall I tell them or do you want to?" Will asked the older man.

"You tell them," John replied still watching the newcomer.

"There is a visitor at the castle."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Of Royal birth, some say it is the King others say it is Prince John."

"But you did not get confirmation of who it was?" Robin asked.

"Yes we did. Eleanor was there. We conversed with her while Guy was busy she clarified it was John."

"Prince John is at the castle?" scoffed Much.

"Yes."

"I'm not being funny but it's being kept very quiet," Allan commented.

"Then they have a plan," stated Marian.

"But what?" asked Djaq.

"I do not know," said Robin his tone, expression serious. "But I do not feel we have much time."

The visitor despite still being scrutinised by Little John watched Robin and his team closely. They seemed to be able to wheedle information out fairly easily from Nottingham's walls. He had heard they were few but fought with the vengeance of many. True to what he had already witnessed of Robin of Locksley it became clear that the hope of England just might rest on Robin Hood's shoulders.

--------

The following morning the gang departed to various places, leaving Marian to keep the unnamed visitor company. Much had promised he would ask someone for clothes so the man could bathe and change and they all promised Marian they wouldn't be away all day.

Marian eyed him from a distance the last thing she felt like doing today was keeping him company, her back ached and she longed to lay down even for a bit. However that did not seem an option. He did not appear to be bothered that he was left alone with her and she tried to chat of general things, keeping herself busy, anything to take her mind off of the gnawing pain which had started in her back and now felt like her monthly courses.

-----

Tuck met with Robin and Much at the designated dropping off point, a tree with a small hollow where correspondence was often left by one or the other. Tuck looked grave.

"Eli had gone to Nottingham. Urgent business, he seems to have several of his noble Lord friends staying with him once more. They speak in hushed tones. I have not managed to glean anything and nor has anyone I trust been in the position to listen and report back to me either."

Robin ran a hand across his face as he thought. "Keep watching, listening, something might occur when you least expect it. Do you know of any visitors to the castle?"

"No nothing and if you know something you would be wise not to tell me, for if I am ever caught and tortured I can honestly tell the truth when I say I do not know anything."

"Very well."

Much impatient for the business talk to be over with asked. "How is Eve?"

"Eve sends you a message; meet her down by Knighton crossroads tonight after sun down."

"Oh really…well that is….that is marvellous."

"I will tell her that is a yes?"

"Yes. Yes, yes. Yes tell her yes."

Robin and Tuck shared an amused look concerning their friend and moved the topic of conversation back to Nottingham.

-----

Eleanor glared at her husband, his look in return was foreboding as he summoned his guard into the room and ordered him to remain with Lady Gisborne at all times.

"We have been married a few months now surely I do not require a man to watch me all the day."

"Perhaps you have not earned my trust yet," he replied.

Eleanor sighed and felt hurt, replying. "Sometimes I do not think you know or want to know me at all Guy."

Guy suddenly felt bad for her perhaps he had been harsh, rash. He signalled to the guard to leave them alone and walked up to her his hand forcing her to look at him, his touch almost gentle as he cupped her face and drew her close to him.

"Perhaps it is not you. Maybe you have learnt your lesson. I do not trust Robin Hood. I have a job to accomplish without his interference and I need to protect you and that will be with my guards. If it upsets you that much I will allow you to be in this room alone, but a guard will stand watch outside the door and there will be more men outside the house. I am sorry to upset you but this is the way it has to be."

She felt his breath on her cheek and held her own as he swiftly kissed her, before he made a quick exit for Nottingham.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Djaq, Little John, Allan and Will watched as Gisborne and a handful of his men rode to Nottingham.

"Allan, Djaq Nottingham," Little John commanded.

"What are we going to do?" asked Will hoping that he could have gone with Djaq, instead it was Allan.

"We, or you need to get inside Locksley to talk to Lady Gisborne."

"But look how many guards he has left."

"I see. But you heard Robin, time, not much time, we have to split up, it is the only way he will succeed."

-----

Marian had retreated to the cave, she didn't much care whether the man was happy or not, all that mattered was to be out of his sight where she could endure her pain alone. Why oh why did this have to happen the one day they left her alone at the camp? And what good could the stranger do anyway? Her thoughts disappeared as another wave of pain attacked her body, when she was breathing steadily again she decided perhaps it was better after all that Robin was not present.

------

Little John caused a diversion and Will slipped into the house, luckily for him the guard inside the manor had gone outside to see what the commotion was and the men tried in vain to defeat the big man of the woods, following him into the forest and leaving Locksley unattended. Will made for Eleanor's room fast.

"Will!" she declared. "It is not safe."

"John is taking care of that we have a few minutes."

"Robin?"

"Had other business."

"It seems the land is in dire need of salvation," Eleanor said cutting straight to the chase.

"Any more news?"

"Well…" Eleanor began and proceeded to tell him what she knew.

-----

Little John could not out run them, however he knew the forest perhaps better than any other man alive and expertly hid, leaving Gisborne's men to run past his hiding place far into the depths of the forest. When it was safe he walked back to Locksley to ensure Will was alright.

-----

The man pottered around the camp, picking up more of Robin and his gang's lives as he went. Clues to their way of existence were vital for his conclusion. Truth behold was that he had reached the conclusion even before he had decided to seek out the famous outlaw. The moans from the cave grew louder, he wasn't an expert on such matters but it was obvious the child was imminent and here he was alone with the wife of Robin Hood.

His cover was important but so were the woman's cries, he couldn't expect her to go through that alone and he could not be expected to deliver the child either, the closest he had come to a delivery was the birth of a foal, this he knew was not quite the same.

He ventured cautiously into the cave with a lighted torch and she looked up at him, a fine sheen of perspiration already across her brow.

"I apologise," she managed. "For not keeping you company as I should."

He nodded and smiled and uttered. "What can I do?"

She looked at him stunned; his voice held a hint of an accent that in her pain she could not distinguish and said, "Robin…. Djaq…. I need them."

"I do not want to leave you alone."

"I will be fine….. go…. Please," she said her tone desperate.

He knew that there wasn't much point him staying; he was useless to her anyway. He was a King, the King of England and delivering a child was not his calling in life, no it was better to find Djaq and Robin. He left her the torch, feeling that it would be of some comfort to at least be able to make out anyone if they came in this direction and left.

-------

Little John and Will headed onto Nottingham and met with the rest of the gang on the outskirts of Sherwood. Where upon Robin was planning to visit the castle. Robin explained the plan. As they stood there they noticed an unusual amount of Nobles arrive and this stirred up their curiosity even more.

"Eleanor talked of nobles," Will said.

"And what else did she say?" asked Robin.

"That Gisborne has some visitors this weekend…more nobles from the south."

"For what purpose?"

"She did not know, except that there will be a summit at the castle."

"Perhaps going to the castle should wait until the summit, we are bound to discover more information then" Djaq said.

"We need to discover when exactly and where this summit will be," Robin declared.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Allan.

Robin looked to the city walls.

"Oh no," exclaimed Much. "I thought you were going to suggest that."

"All of us?" asked Little John.

"Yes," replied their leader.

----------

Richard made headway to Nottingham; he honestly had no idea where to look for the outlaws first, but had followed their tracks. The city was small by comparison to London, but he feared it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack, to locate the man and woman he had been encouraged to find. Thinking of Marian back at the cave alone, in pain and in all probability scared out of her wits he knew he ought to at least give it a try and try to locate Robin and Djaq.

-------

Robin gave the signal, he and Much sidled along the passageway their backs against the wall, their ears on alert for the slightest sound. They encountered some of the Sheriff's men who were soon out cold and later would be nursing their throbbing heads. Robin and Much borrowed their uniforms for better camouflage within the castle. The door to the lower side of the great hall was ajar and they pressed close to hear what was occurring inside. Gisborne, the Sheriff, Eli and Prince John were all audible.

After hearing what they had come to discover Much whispered to his master. "This is not good…not good at all."

-----

Richard weaved his way through the streets of the city, most people gave him a wide berth, some threw rotten food in his direction and others hurled insults, but he ignored them all he had a mission, a purpose and every second mattered to the poor wife of Robin Hood who lay labouring alone in a cave in the middle of Sherwood. He stood in the outer courtyard and shook his head turning round slowly, deciding he should not have left Marian at all.

"Hey!" said Allan. "Isn't that our mute friend?"

"Where?" asked Little John.

"There standing bold as you please in the middle of the square."

"It is him. What is he doing here?" asked Djaq as the trio stood concealed in the shadows.

"Get him," John said.

"What?" asked Allan.

"Bring him here with us; he will cause attention out there on his own."

"If he's here, where is Marian?" Allan continued.

While Djaq and Allan went to fetch the man, John searched the square for Marian but could not see her. When into the recess of two buildings where the outlaws had been hiding, Richard looked at them, relief flooding his face or what they could see of his face that wasn't hidden behind facial hair or his oversized hat.

"Where's Marian?" asked Allan, forgetting that the man so far had shown himself to be mute.

Richard was about to reply when Robin and Much returned. "We need to get out of here," Robin said.

"What is he doing here?" Much asked the others of Richard.

Allan shrugged. "We don't know we saw him hanging about in the square alone and drew him into the shadows with us, we thought that safer."

"Marian?" asked Robin, his heart beginning to pound in his chest as unreasonable scenarios of Marian being hauled away by Gisborne filtrated his brain.

"She doesn't seem to be here," said Allan.

"Where is she?" he asked, the panic in his tone rising with every syllable.

Richard had thought of perhaps trying to indicate with his hands as to where she was, but summing up the situation decided to speak instead. "The camp," he uttered his voice gravelly from lack of use.

Robin looked at him; a flicker of recognition ran across his face instantly followed by a grimace that he should have realised all along who their guest was.

Richard shook his head. "Now is not the time to bow down to me, now is the time to get back to your wife who …who struggles to bring forth life. She asked for you and the girl Djaq."

"You left a woman in childbirth alone?" asked Allan having no idea who Richard actually was.

Much on the other hand had suddenly realised, "Your…."

"Not now Much," Richard said, "later, that can wait, Marian can not."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Robin chastised himself as they walked or rather jogged back to the camp, he had told Marian they would not be all day and here they were returning to camp not long before sun down. He had no time for the fears of the past to catch up with him as they hurried back and that was a blessing in itself.

Pausing for breath Allan said to Much. "You recognise the stranger?"

"Yes, he is the King," Much informed him with a smile, running to catch the others up and leaving Allan staring at their retreating backs unbelievingly.

"The King?" he muttered to himself. "Of England?"

He shook his head and carried on his way, reaching the camp eventually, just after John who was bent over breathless. Much busied himself by the cooking pot and Allan looked at the stranger again, was he really the King?

-----

Grimacing Robin, felt the arrow of pain soar through his body to his heart in sympathy for Marian. Djaq had begun to tend to her and he stood a distance away feeling in the way. He had wanted to reassure himself that she was alright and well he couldn't actually say she was okay but she was alive and screaming words he didn't even think she knew, and they were all directed at him.

"Do not just stand there, help," Djaq said to him sharply.

He looked back at her with an incredulous expression on his face, "I was thinking perhaps of going."

"You are going nowhere I need help, Marian needs help and help is going to be you," she told him with no room for debate.

Robin swallowed hard, this was it, this was the moment, the moment he had been dreading for months and instead of pacing outside, Djaq expected him to stay. He sighed, the thought of John, Much, Allan or Will helping instead wasn't pleasant, and reluctantly he had to agree, he had to stay.

In a small voice he asked. "What do you want me to do?"

-----

By this time the news that the ragged man was King Richard had filtrated through the gang. They all gave him sly and casual glances wondering how exactly they were supposed to treat a King. That was all except Much, who had been in his company more than once.

"There," Much said after stirring the supper. "All you have to do is dish up and eat it."

"What?" asked Allan.

"I am off."

"Off where?" asked Will.

"Eve."

"Eve……" repeated John.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I have a rendezvous with Eve."

"Where?" Allan said his eyes glistening with humour.

"Very funny."

"You can not leave now," Will replied.

"Why?"

"Marian," John answered.

"I can and I am going to leave now. Marian will still be here when I return," he paused and turned to Richard. "Your M…."

"Now is still not that time," Richard replied.

"Certainly," Much said, unable to prevent himself giving a slight bow with his head as he made haste to Knighton, to Eve.

"I don't think it's fair, he gone out for the evening with Eve and left us to sit here and listen to Marian suffering and…What?" said Allan.

"Shut up," John said.

"We could eat," suggested Richard pointing to the stew the aroma was pleasing.

"I can not eat, not until I hear that baby cry," said Will with a shake of his head.

"Nor I," agreed John.

"Now you have said that my appetite has wavered too" Allan agreed but added to the King "But if you are hungry please…"

"No" he said shortly "It would not seem right"

Another scream emitted from the cave and the gang thought perhaps it would be a long night, that they would be having stew for breakfast instead.

-------

Eve was waiting for Much behind the tree at the crossroads to Knighton she appeared suddenly and made Much visibly jump.

"Eve," he said and enveloped her in him arms, giving her a crushing hug.

"Much what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied his expression and countenance telling her the opposite.

She let it go for the moment and replied. "It has been a long time since we last had the opportunity to meet."

"Yes," he said, still not relinquishing the hold he had upon her.

"Much?" she uttered again.

Eve had no opportunity for more as he kissed her. It caught her unawares, but it was warm and he was here with her and she rejoiced in the feel of him holding her tight. They pulled away and she smiled at him in the waning light and his arms sagged to his sides.

"What is it, tell me?" she begged.

"I so wanted to see you tonight…."

"But?"

"But…"

"Has something happened? Is it Robin?"

He shook his head. "No, not Robin" With a heavy sigh adding. "It is Marian."

"Oh," Eve said. "Well I do not mind going back to the camp with you. You want to be close to Robin, he is still your Master and will always be, whatever he has said to differ, it will always be so."

"Yes" he said, amazed that she could always understand when others could not. "You do not mind if we go to the camp. I will walk you home afterwards."

"No I do not mind…Come on; you will not be much company otherwise."

Smiling he took her hand in his, and they walked back in a contented silence that a compromise had been met. The sounds from the camp were audible far before they reached it.

Much shook his head in the darkness and said. "If Gisborne was to ride through the forest tonight he would be led straight here."

"That will not happen," said Eve with confidence.

"It will not?"

"No he has a meeting of Nobles at Locksley and I heard that the Nobles will not be risking themselves by riding through the forest, they will be travelling back the long way round or staying with other Nobles in the area."

"Hmmm that is interesting," he replied, making a mental note to tell Robin later.

By the time they had reached the camp the screams of Marian had been replaced with the wail of a newborn babe.

"You came back at the right time," said Allan, as Much and Eve sat around the fire with the others.

"Did you eat the stew?"

"No," replied John. "But now the babe is crying I think I might."

"Well," said Much. "Let me serve you."

He made sure he served Richard first, followed by Eve and the men.

"This is good," Eve told him with a smile.

"It is always good I have been cooking for a long time. I leant early to make the best of the ingredients I have," Much answered but smiled, touched to the heart by her remark.

----------

In the cave it had suddenly become silent as the baby latched on to its mother's breast hungrily and Djaq busied herself cleaning up the mess that childbirth created. Marian leaned into Robin's chest and they both watched in wonderment at the life they had created. He kissed Marian's temple and not for the first time since the infant had been born into the world. The baby was so small yet so perfect and he couldn't help the tears of joy which welled up inside him and began to overflow, falling unchecked down his face.

Marian felt wetness upon her own cheek that had not flown from her own eyes and took her attention away from the baby to look up at him; he moved to wipe away his tears.

"No do not," she said and wiped them for him with her free hand which had been examining the baby's toes.

"Marian…." He said, overcome with emotion again and she pulled his head down to hers, to let her strength seep into him. "Marian," he tried again looking into her eyes which were filled with exhaustion and joy. "…I love you."

Marian drew him back and rested their brows together in a moment filled with exquisite tenderness, bonding and love. For despite what the future beheld they would always have this moment, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"The child is it healthy? Is Marian well?" Much asked Djaq as she emerged from the cave with cloths that she threw on the fire.

"Yes," she replied walking off and returning some moments later.

"Well what is it? Boy? Girl?" asked Allan.

"It is a baby," Djaq said with a straight face helping herself to some supper.

"You don't say," said Allan unamused.

"Well?" asked Much leaning forward slightly and causing Eve to move from where she was snuggled up to him.

"Well what? It is not my place to announce the child," she replied his expression telling them that that was all they would glean from her.

"So what we wait for Robin to come out and tell us?" asked Will.

"Yes."

"And when will that be? It is too cold to sleep outside as well."

"We have slept outside in colder weather and he will come out when he is ready. And you," she stopped with a mouthful of stew and pointed at Much. "Do not go in there, wait."

"But I…alright."

"I better be heading back," said Eve reluctantly.

"Wait I will walk you," Much replied clambering up.

"Even if it means you will miss the big announcement," asked Will.

"Yes even for that I can not expect Eve to walk back alone, it is dangerous in the forest, you never know who is lurking."

"Outlaws like us," John said dryly.

"Of course I realise that you would not hurt Eve but other outlaws skulk in such places."

John laughed and said. "Go, no doubt the baby will still be here when you get back."

-----

Much sighed as a solitary lamp still burned at Knighton, he held Eve's hands in his. He reached and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips and she responded gently.

"I must go," she told him pulling away, blowing him a kiss which he just made out in the darkness as she left.

"I love you," he whispered into nothingness, sighed and returned the way he had come.

-----

Robin was sitting by the fire when Much retuned to the camp eating supper, it was quiet and he wondered if all was well. He decided it must be for everyone looked relaxed that was when he noticed that Will held the baby.

"Want to hold him?" Will asked noticing Much looking forlorn by the fire.

Much looked to Robin who nodded his assent. When Much had the sleeping babe securely wrapped in his arms he smiled down at the child.

"Marian?" he asked.

"Is resting," replied Robin. "I said I would watch him, then Will kindly suggested I did not want to burn him with my supper."

"He is a fine son…so small," observed Much.

"He is a perfectly fine size," Djaq reassured him. "Newborn babies are small."

"I suppose I have not had a lot to do with them, except Seth."

"Seth was older," Will stated.

"Yes but not that much so."

"They grow fast," said Allan. "Believe me I have seen it."

Suddenly Much uttered the paramount question, the question on everybody's minds, "What is his name?"

"His name" said Robin "Is to be Alexander Edward"

"I must say," said Much quietly. "An excellent choice."

-----

Before they retired for the night Robin instigated a meeting where he formally introduced them to Richard the Lionheart. They did not talk of the plans that Richard thought his brother was making with the Sheriff and Guy, leaving that for the morning but Will seemed suddenly on edge after the crying baby had been taken back to Marian's waiting arms.

"Will?" Robin asked.

Will stood in the middle of the camp shifting nervously looking at Robin the whole while.

"You are scaring me?" said Much.

"Get on with it, tell us," added John.

"What are you waiting for?" put in Allan.

"Marian," Will replied.

"Marian?..." Robin answered confused.

"Marian and you."

"Marian and I?" repeated Robin.

"I made something, for Marian…you…for the baby," he finally blurted out. "I would like to give it to you together."

"Now? It is necessary now? It can not wait until morning?" asked Much.

"No."

"Very well, come on," Robin said and beckoned Will towards the entrance to the cave, the others followed curious.

Once inside the cave Robin sat alongside an amused Marian and the rest of the gang and Richard hovered close by. Will went into the far recess of the cave and began fumbling about in the dark, stubbing his fingers and swearing quietly but it was echoed through the environment. He returned carrying an object concealed by sacking and rested it on the floor. He looked nervous, needing their approval.

He unveiled the gift; the gang couldn't see it to its full beauty as the torches didn't throw enough light to give it justice and Will the credit he deserved.

"I thought the baby would need somewhere to sleep," he said as casually as he could.

The cradle was beautiful, Will had engraved both the marks of the Locksley house and the Knighton house at the head, and on the foot board engraved Robin and Marian's initials intertwined.

"Tuck helped me with the letters, how they were formed then I designed it," he explained.

Marian looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "It is beautiful Will. I never thought that our baby would have something like this to rest his head when he slept."

"Well I thought one day when this is over, it could be in Locksley in a bed chamber."

"We will treasure it forever," Robin said and Marian laid the swaddled Alexander within the safety of the cradle covering him with a blanket that she had made especially for their child.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The next morning the gang felt as though they hadn't slept at all. The baby although not as noisy as Seth had squawked at times and gave disturbed sleep to all. They sat in the cave in a circle to include Marian and to keep out of the rain which was pelting down outside.

"I will start," said Richard and they all looked at him in anticipation. "It came to my attention that things in England have become corrupt, my brother…" he trailed off shaking his head then began again. "Since then I have had word that a revolt is to take place, the Wolverine's are involved….They wear a tattoo on their right forearms."

"Gisborne," Robin spat.

"Eli," Much said with equal vehemence.

"To name a couple," said Richard. "I have in my head what I believe is the remainder or the order. Then there is the Sheriff of Nottingham who although is using the Wolverine Order has a strategy of his own for power."

"This is something which needs to be stopped." said Much.

"Which is why I came to England, however I do not want to be seen here. I need to stay in the background for now. If I show myself now, the plans they have made will disappear and it seems to me my people, who have suffered at the hands of those who have control, need deliverance now. A resolution has to take place to bring some order back to the country. Which is where you come in Robin, I have heard from several sources that you have been fighting against Vasey for some time. You know when I sent you home to recover I did not mean you to instantly take up your own crusade here."

Robin caught Marian's gaze, Richard's words sounded a lot like something she had once said to him.

"So what are we do to?" Much asked, throwing the question at Robin and the King.

"We should pool our information and knowledge" Djaq said instead.

"I have shared my information, what do the rest of you know?" asked Richard.

"Well your Majesty," Much began. "We have several bits of information, don't we?" he said addressing the gang. Robin regarded him amused.

"Your Majesty," said Will showing his nerves at addressing the King. The man for the first day or so, they had assumed was a hobo like so many people were in these times.

"Please," cut in Richard. "Do not address me as your Majesty every time you open your mouths. I want to remain inconspicuous and a passing vagrant or noble could easily overhear, address me as Richard."

"Good plan," said Much.

Will began again, "Robin's cousin who was forced to marry Sir Guy of Gisborne after helping him escape from York prison did tell me there was to be a summit at the castle she did not know when."

"Three days from now," Robin replied.

"We overheard that when we slipped into the castle," Much added.

"Then one of you needs to slip in again," said Richard. "Attend this summit."

"But who?" asked Much, hoping Richard didn't mean him.

"I can not do it, nor can you Much……it will have to be," Robin paused. "Allan."

"Me? No I don't think I am cut out for being a noble."

"You are one of the best compulsive liars I know," Robin said with a smile. "We will get Tuck to provide you with some of Eli's old or unworn robes, tell you what we want from you and what your role is and who you are pretending to be and you will be all set."

"You are, the best liar we know," Much said.

"And so you will fit into the role with ease," assured Richard.

Put that way from the King, Allan could not refuse and so they began to put their plan in motion, of how to watch the castle, to provide Allan with back up should the mission fail. Marian held Alexander close in her embrace as she watched Richard and Robin plotting and wondered with tears in her eyes how this all was going to end.

---------

Allan twitched apprehensively in his newly acquired Noble's attire and sighed heavily. He was less looking forward to this summit now than he had been when Robin deemed him the man for the job. True he was the least known outlaw of Robin's gang by reason of the Sheriff's knowledge but he had hung from the noose in the courtyard. That was a while ago he knew and since then Vasey was more acquainted with Much, John and more recently Will, who still bore the scar on his head when he tried to rescue Marian unaided. Robin had insisted he shaved, had his hair cut and bathed too, the latter being Djaq and Marian's idea.

The gang and Richard walked round him, giving a close inspection and Allan felt as if he was up for an inquisition already.

"What is you name?" asked Robin.

"Al…sorry."

"Try not to panic," suggested Richard.

They tried again and Allan reeled of his name his lands as though he has been born to it.

"Well done," Richard said encouragingly then to Robin added. "I think we are ready."

Robin nodded and the gang cleared up the remains of the camp, situating some things back in the cave before heading in the direction of Nottingham.

Robin paused, facing Marian and Alexander. "I do not like to leave you here alone," he admitted.

"We will be alright, it is more dangerous for us to attempt to enter Nottingham," she said sadly.

Robin's large palm caressed the babe's downy head and then he replaced his hand with his lips, in a kiss, so sweet so tender.

"He knows you love him you know," she told him.

Robin sighed and glanced in the direction the gang had gone before looking back at Marian, his hand moved to cup her face and draw her and their son close to his heart for a moment, breathing in deeply he stood back, kissed her, brushing his lips across hers in a promise, smiled regretfully and left.

----------

Nottingham was heaving with poor and rich alike, all hoping for news of the summit either within the walls of the castle or from source of gossip later. It was easy for the gang to hide in between everyone and Allan entered the castle with all the confidence he could muster.

When he came to the great hall he could see the room held at least forty to fifty people, a guard asked who he was, in a loud voice said. "Lord Gervase of Croxley, Hertfordshire."

Guy and Vasey, Allan noted looked up with slight interest but nothing more, he was safe, he was in getting the information Richard and Robin required getting out was another thing altogether not to mention how he would make his escape if it all went horribly wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Marian pottered about the camp, she was still sore and tender, not to mention tired from bringing Alexander into the world. Even if there was someone who she could trust to care for him, she could not leave him just yet. It amazed her how dependant he was on his parents, especially her as she gave him his only source of nourishment. If she had to leave him at any time, of course she trusted Eleanor, but certainly not Guy, which then ruled Eleanor out. She was sitting feeding Alexander when a visitor arrived.

"May I sit?" asked the woman, hesitantly.

"Please," Marian replied, adding, "Much is not here."

"It is not Much I have come to see," Eve told her.

"You managed to get away?" Marian asked.

"Eli, took Anya and the children to Nottingham, they said my services today would not be required. All of Gisborne's men went too, leaving a handful of servants."

"Tuck?"

"He was called also to the castle. Do not even try to ask me what is happening, no one tells me anything, and I prefer it that way…If I do not know I can not tell," she replied with a smile. "No I wanted to see you."

"Oh, would you like some refreshment?"

"No I am fine, thank you for offering; I can see you have your hands full."

Marian smiled. "It is pleasant day," she replied trying to make polite conversation.

"I brought a gift…for the baby," Eve said thinking that small talk was awkward.

Marian looked surprised and replied, "Thank you."

"It is not a lot. I made it," she said as she handed Marian a finely stitched cap.

"It is beautiful," Marian said with genuine gratitude. Then after a moment added "We do not know each other well, perhaps we should."

Eve nodded, "I would like that. The only friend I have had for a very long time is Much and I love him very dearly, but sometimes it is good to have another woman to talk to."

"It is," Marian agreed. "So tell me, how are things really at Knighton?"

Both finding friendship in what was previously an impossible source.

--------

Allan was feeling distinctively like a fish out of water. He recognised one or two of the nobles in the great hall including Eli, but these men were for the Sheriff and he gave them a wide berth, not wanting to be recognised. The meeting began in earnest; there was not enough seating to be had, so Allan stood at the rear of the room, half concealed beneath the staircase.

"We welcome you to our meeting this afternoon," Vasey said standing to give better effect and power to his words. "May I introduce Prince John."

Allan watched as the occupants of the room bowed and he did likewise. The men beside him were muttering about being forced to attend and he wondered how many more were here under duress. He turned his attention back to the speaker; Prince John was giving a speech.

"……..This country can not be ruled by criminals, outlaws like Robin Hood who think that they have more knowledge of the running of state that my counsel and I do possess. We have taxes for a reason and even if the crusades are over we need money to make up the loss that went overseas to the war effort. This country can not afford to slacken on our serfs until we have regained what we lost through my brother's escapades to the Holy Land. There are still many people like yourselves who are behind whatever King Richard does with all that they are. I ask you to consider helping me to make this country what it should be. We need to fight against the King to make it what we deem is right…"

"You want to overthrow the King?" asked one noble a few rows in front of Allan.

"I have acted as King for him and in all but name I am King of England."

"A revolt against King Richard? Is that wise?" asked another as murmurings hummed all round.

"It is simple," Vasey said taking the stand once more. "If you do not join us we will kill you, take your home and lands and your children, and any other dependants you might have will have to fend for themselves, with no title in which to help them."

"That is blackmail."

"Perhaps, but we want what we want and will undertake any means to get it," Vasey smiled at them. "So….if there are still any of you who would not wish to participate see my friend Gisborne over there and he will arrange your execution."

The room hung with a heavy silence as Vasey continued to add that he would require each man's name and home before they left the room, now Allan for the first time feared he was in trouble and hoped that Robin and the others were exactly where they had planned to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"I have heard of no Lord Gervase of Croxley Herefordshire," confirmed Prince John when the scribe's assistant had found a blimp in Allan's altered name. "But I can not recall them all from the top of my head. William!"

William an old man perhaps in his fifties approached and bowed to his highness who instructed him to look at the scroll which included every known noble in England.

"Wait there," the scribe ordered Allan who was getting more than a prickling sensation of nerves up his spine.

"That man over there is he one of your southern nobles?" the scribe asked Eli.

Eli looked at him from the ten feet which separated them and replied. "Although he is familiar he is not staying with me, who does he claim to be?"

"Gervase of Croxley, Hertfordshire."

"Well …"

"Well? I know there is a Hertfordshire, Croxley?"

"Yes there is a small village some distance outside London with that name, but as far as I know has no manor."

The scribe and Eli looked again at Allan who felt a trickle of sweat run down his spine.

"What shall I do?"

Eli shook his head.

Gisborne appeared at their sides and made the decision for them "Imprison him. I will have him questioned as soon as possible."

Allan looked around wondering which exit would be best to make a hurried escape, he darted up the stairs but the guards thwarted his efforts and Robin, Will and Richard watched as he was frog marched down the corridor to the dungeons.

"Not what we wanted," said Richard.

"No," Robin sighed. "But he was in there long enough to gain information, we will arrange for Tuck to visit him in his cell."

"What about rescuing him?" asked Will.

"Unless they plan to hang him, at the moment he is the least of my worries," said Robin with a nod of approval from the King.

-----

Tuck was at the castle and managed to sneak into the dungeons that afternoon to speak with Lord Gervase in private after the 'Lord' had been interrogated by Gisborne. He met with Robin and Little John behind the Trip to Jerusalem and imparted the information that Allan had discovered in the meeting.

"Is the Sheriff going to hang him?" asked Much.

"No, he wants to keep him prisoner. One jailer said he thought he was an outlaw; Allan stood by his word and will only give his name as Gervase. Gisborne said he has not got time for such matters and that Allan will be dealt with in due course and for the mean time to remain a prisoner at the castle. He is not happy about it. Let me tell you."

"We have other things to worry about other than getting him out, although it does mean we are one man down."

"So do we risk our lives and get him out or leave him there?" asked Djaq.

"We will have to leave him there for now. Tuck if you hear anything which suggests he will be executed…"

"I will get word to you immediately. The next meeting of higher nobles, Guy and the Sheriff is at Locksley two days from now," Tuck added. "Would you like me to speak with Eleanor?"

"Yes," Richard replied without hesitation.

"Guards," whispered John and hurriedly the group dispersed into the shadows.

--------

Marian had watched the gang carefully; everyone was discouraged that they had temporarily lost Allan, two days ago. She went and sat by Robin who was nursing the fact that Allan was no longer with them, he gave off an aurora which said 'don't come near me' but she did anyway. Although he acknowledged her presence he did not look up.

"We are one man short," he finally said.

"We do not have to be."

He looked at her and shook his head. "No. No I will rescue Allan before that. NO!"

"Robin we may not have time to rescue him before the Sheriff and Prince John carry out their plan. I can fight, you know I can."

"No. Not now, not this time."

"And you are going to stop me?"

Eyes sought eyes, one flaring with determination the other with forbiddance, neither wishing to back down, but Alexander cried and the former looked down and raised him on her shoulder to comfort him.

"You will not help."

She scowled at him, annoyed with herself for breaking the contact first, but their son had needed her and she supposed reluctantly that was the point. He needed her more than Robin did, they both knew it. Robin sighed and reached his hand across to cover hers, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles soothingly.

"What is your next plan of action?" she asked.

"We are waiting for Eleanor to come with news of the meeting, then the King and I will decide."

"Does it feel strange that he has the final say in things?"

Robin laughed. "Not really."

"You know when you were in the Holy Land I half blamed him for you leaving the way you did."

"I would not tell him that if I were you," he replied, winking at her.

"No, perhaps not."

"Here," Robin said stretching out his arms.

"Here what?"

"Alexander."

"What about him?"

"I want to hold him."

"Oh he is a little sicky," she said passing him across carefully.

Robin shrugged. "Adds to the general smell of me."

"A bathe wouldn't be a bad idea," she agreed, smirking at him.

"With you?"

"Did I say with me? I just said it would be a good…."

She trailed off as he kissed her into silence.

"Still going to refuse?"

She studied him, with mock seriously and replied. "No."

"No you will not bathe with me?"

"No I can not refuse to bathe with you."

"Good, right answer," he told her.

"Soon?"

"Depending what Eleanor has to say."

"At the blue pool."

"I could not imagine anywhere else," he said sealing the washing date with another intense kiss and she had to grasp on his shoulder for support.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Tuck met Robin and Richard at the usual meeting place after dark that evening.

"What news is there from Eleanor?" asked Robin to Tuck who was looking serious and not particularly happy.

"You are going to need to move quickly, there is not a lot of time, a few weeks at the most," he told the duo.

"What did you learn?" asked Richard, coming straight to the point.

"Eleanor, she said that the meeting involved the Wolverine Movement all the members at the house bore the tattoo, some had been in the Holy Land, some had not, but they are aiming to double cross the Sheriff and Prince John with a plan of their own to rule the land. Prince John and Vasey are calling for anyone to oppose their plans in a battle. The Wolverine Movement will appear to be on the side of the Prince but will turn at the last moment declaring independence of their own and overthrowing those they declare less worthy than themselves."

"Where is the battle assuming to be undertaken?" asked Richard.

"Vasey wishes to defend the castle, but Guy thinks they should fight on the land beyond the city walls. I am thinking he will make his stand there. Can you get an army together?"

"I brought some of my men over with me, they are located a day or two ride away. I will go and fetch them to the forest but I will need a guide to take me back to your camp." The King announced.

Robin sighed. "Take John, he knows the forest better than any man I know; meanwhile I have to figure out a way to get Allan out the dungeon."

"Ah Allan," said Tuck. "Yes, Guy spoke of the prisoners, they are holding at least thirteen nobles and a dozen or so freemen who refused to join the Sheriff's schemes."

"That my friend is a big rescue mission," Richard said, patting Robin on the shoulder "I know you will succeed."

"Humph," Robin uttered in response.

"I will leave immediately."

"God's speed your Majesty," Tuck said earnestly with a heavy sigh he spoke to Robin. "Well?"

Robin shrugged. "I am not in charge here, the King is. We wait for the King's command. He knows what he is doing," he added with a smile.

"One further thing when this is over, or perhaps before would be a better time, I am here if you want me to Christen the baby."

Robin looked pensive. "Before this is over you say?"

"We do not know what the outcome will be."

"We do not."

"War brings many casualties as you well know, take 1066 for example."

"It will not be such a great or vast battle as that," Robin told him.

"Still a lost loved one stays with the family that lost that person forever, whether it is a battle of few or many."

"Yes, I will think on it."

"Talk to Marian?"

"Yes."

-----

Back at the camp Robin conveyed the conversation he had shared with Tuck and Richard to the remaining members of the gang which was a pitiful sight with one in jail and the other aiding the King.

"I have one idea that would blast the Sheriff from dreaming about sitting on the throne," said Djaq a sly smile flitting across her features.

"No," exclaimed Marian. "I thought the book was destroyed?"

Robin looked between the women and said to Djaq. "You still have it; it was not singed when you took it from the fire?"

"Yes I still have it, I still study it. I know I can make it, we can blast a hole in the wall by the dungeons and rescue the prisoners that way."

"We would definitely be noticed," said Will. "You like for us to be noticed," he added to their leader.

Robin pondered. "How long will it take you to make it?"

"It depends if I can get my hands on the components."

He nodded his head thoughtfully ignoring the criticizing stare of his wife. "If you think you have time make some, but not as much as we destroyed, just as much as we need to get the prisoners out of there."

He looked up to see not only Marian, but Much also frowning.

--------

Marian still cross with Robin over his decision to support Djaq with the creating of Greek fire took Alexander down to the blue pool alone early one morning a few days later. She placed her bundle of cloths and clean clothes within the shack and removed her shoes, hitched up her dress to her knees. Sitting with her back against a tree she let her feet dangle in the cool water and placed Alexander on her lap, his head resting just below her knees and smiled at him.

"You know," she said to the baby. "Your father makes me very out of sorts at times, but remember I will always love him, no matter how stupid, stubborn and inflexible he can be, do not let yourself end up like that….However I am stubborn too, so you might be landed with that trait whether you want it or not."

A chuckle came from her right and Marian looked and noticed that he was standing there, leaning against a tree with his arms folded casually as he stared down at them.

"How long have to been there?" she demanded.

"Long enough," he replied still chuckling and she glared at him in response. "Could not resist my charms I see?"

"I am here to bathe Alexander and myself, you can bathe another time."

"It would be a pity since I am here and have torn myself away from my men and my duty," he continued still smirking and annoying her purposefully. "And you did say that you loved me even though I irk you at times."

"At times!" she exclaimed.

He ignored her and sat down at her side. "So I can not stay?"

"I did not say that," she replied haughtily.

"We need to talk."

"About the Greek fire decision?"

"No that was final; there is no change of plan."

She gave him her best. "You displease me,' look and focused on Alexander.

"It is about Alexander," Robin went on regardless of her temper or mood, not knowing when they would have a chance to be alone again in the foreseeable future.

Marian instinctively picked the babe up cradling him against her chest still with a look of distain in Robin's direction.

"Do not tell me …."

"Stop! Tuck, said perhaps we should have him christened."

"Oh," she replied, and laid the infant back down again, then paused offering Robin a cuddle with their son instead, which he took. He sat as she had done with the baby looking up at him and made silly faces and cooed before turning his attention back to Marian.

"Before all this is over?" she queried.

"Yes," he replied, holding her gaze steady. "Before then."

"Yes," she nodded, "we should do that, even if Allan and John will not be present."

"Indeed," Robin replied solemn.

While she had the benefit of the baby being held by someone other than herself, she prepared to bathe first, when she was sitting in the water Robin passed Alexander across to her and watched the tender scene with an intensity of one who thinks they might not witness such a beautiful and innocent sight ever again. Marian looked up after a while and without thinking Robin handed her the drying cloths. She went to the waters edge and dried Alexander, swaddling him again in clean clothes and shawl, Robin took him and laid him in what remained of the shelter. Marian sat at the water's edge partly clothed at watched Robin closely as he returned and sat on the grassy bank.

"Well?" she asked after a lengthy pause during which they both stared at the other, yearningly.

"What?"

"Are you bathing or not, because he will not sleep forever you know and will be craving my attention before you know it."

Robin looked back at Alexander sleeping soundly and knew exactly what she was talking about anytime since he had been born and wailed Marian went immediately to see to his needs, their needs, which might only be conversation; their want to spend time alone together was now even rarer than it had been before. It was a quick move on his part but soon he sat in the pool with her, she did suggest he went in fully clothed to give his attire a cleansing but he opted to leave them on the bank and washed under the scrutinizing gaze of Marian.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head but smiling at him.

"You are staring at me."

She laughed and replied. "It is the way my eyes are pointing."

He stared at her his trying not to smile but the corners of his lips let him down. "That is my line."

"Does it work?"

"I do not know, what do you think?"

"No it did not work on me, does it work on other women?"

"I would not dare try now I am married; you would cut my head off sooner than the Sheriff."

She laughed and said. "Good answer."

Before he could reply she flicked a handful of water in his face and he spluttered as he wiped it away from his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"You missed your face, I thought it needed cleansing," she replied casually.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her waiting for her next move carefully and preparing himself for an onslaught. He was not disappointed and the next wave of water caught him on the head and she moved swiftly behind him, he thought to get out of her firing line but her hands dunked him under the shallow water. Returning to the surface he turned looking for her and pinned her beneath him, her hair flowing around her like a flower in full bloom and brought back memories of the previous summer when they had frolicked here alone.

Robin's lips were cool as they moved across Marian's she gave a swift intake of breath; she had not been expecting him to kiss her. Rather she had thought he would tickle her until she begged for mercy. His hands framed her face as they sought the contours of her cheeks and the kiss became more urgent, more demanding. Marian pulled away suddenly and for a moment Robin didn't move bewildered by her action. She pushed his weight off herself and his eyes followed her realising with a sigh that it wasn't him that she had rapidly found fault with….. Alexander needed feeding again.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

King Richard returned the next day with his men and Little John, which were small in number but Robin knew could fight as if an army of thousands. Djaq approached the King alone and explained about Greek fire, of which he had heard of, seen even but not of course used himself. After enquiring of the components he nodded to one of his men and sent him on an errand to locate such substances for Djaq. Djaq not trusting anyone to acquire these things by themselves ended up accompanying the soldier.

-----

Allan groaned and opened his eyes; he felt weak from lack of nutrition and ached from the cramped conditions he was forced to live in. Along with the stench of other unwashed bodies and bodily fluids that had nowhere else to go. He flexed his neck, blinked a few times before inspecting his weeping sores; a direct result of being tortured for information of Robin Hood after a guard recognised who he really was. But because of that he was sure was the reason they had kept him alive, if he had been who he claimed to be he would surely be dead now. He truly believed that Gisborne was still hoping that he would talk, but they were wrong, no matter what they did to him he would never betray Robin Hood.

-----

That evening saw two unexpected people reach the mushroomed camp after greeting the King as was correct for the day they went to see Robin, Marian and what remained of the gang.

"Eve!" Much exclaimed and went to greet her with an embrace which she returned, almost as eagerly as he. "What are you doing here?"

Eve looked at Tuck who frowned and grimaced at the manservant's question.

"What?" Much asked nervously.

"Much has happened," Tuck said, sitting down and Eve and Much did likewise.

""Tell me," replied Robin.

"Eli remains at the house with a few servants and many Nobles. Anya has left with the children.…London to Eli's family home, in preparation of the elevated status they are convinced that will be bestowed upon Eli after his bravery in the forthcoming battle. Eve, myself and a number of other servants were released and told to find another master to serve. I will always serve God first but you come in a close second," he told Robin.

"So if you will have us, we would like to join your number," Eve added nervously.

"Like?" said Much beaming like the Cheshire cat. "Like…I mean…I for one….of course you can remain here with us….I….." he trailed off realising that this was not his decision.

Robin unable to prevent a smile replied. "Yes, stay, both of you are more than welcome here. Any more news Tuck?"

He nodded and Robin called for Richard to come and listen too.

"The Wolverine movement are getting restless, but Prince John and Vasey are not yet ready to give the order. There has been some gossip that Richard is not in France, but in London. The Sheriff thinks perhaps they should lure him to Nottingham under false pretences. There are perhaps fifty nobles that have been forced to fight with the Sheriff and only a handful who have come willingly. The Wolverine Movement are not all nobles, some are freemen, a handful are peasants who ran away to join the fight in the Holy Land and have returned as freemen also. The Wolverine movement is far stronger than the Sheriff and Prince John's army because they want to be there and they are willing to fight, many of them experienced in battle."

"But some of the men the Sheriff has forced to fight with him must have been in the Holy land too," Much commented.

"A handful yes, but many are also older nobles whose sons perhaps went to war instead and never returned."

"Have we time to wait for Djaq and the creating of the Greek fire?" Richard asked Robin.

Robin shook his head. "Your Majesty, I do not know."

"Eleanor," said Marian, when the men and Eve looked at her she added "We have not spoken with her for some days now, she will be our best source of information"

"She was not at Locksley last time we went there," Little John added.

"That is because she is at the castle," Eve told them.

"What she doing there?" asked Will.

Tuck informed them. "Guy thinks that she will be safer there, safer from you."

"Me?" asked Robin and Tuck nodded.

With a look in the King's direction Robin said "Right we will wait for Djaq, we need the Greek fire to get us into the castle, not only do we have to rescue Allan and a number of nobles we have to ensure Eleanor is safe too."

"If there is time," said Much gravely.

"Oh there will be time, I am sure of it," Robin said. "The Sheriff will not begin his war until he is more certain of the King's location."

"I can keep myself hidden a while longer," smiled Richard and they all smiled in response, except Marian and Eve who shared a look of concern of foreboding disaster.

-----

The morning was bright and warmer than it had been since the late summer the previous year. The gang had ventured to a little known glen deep within the heart of the forest. They stood in a circle, Richard had been invited but since the conversation with Tuck and Eve he had hardly ventured from the safe haven of the cave. It seemed that they were still depleted in their original numbers for Djaq and Allan were not present, but Tuck and Eve were.

Tuck cleared his throat and begun the ceremony, dedicating the infant Alexander Edward to God. It was a solemn affair, one which should have been a time for joy a time for looking to a pleasant and happy future. But was now the complete opposite, with the exception of the joy child had brought into the lives of those who were in attendance


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Five days after the christening of Alexander, Djaq and the soldier returned to the camp with a small wooden box that Djaq would allow no one to touch but herself. In it contained the precious Greek fire that she had chosen to make while out of the forest. She reported to Richard and Robin that they had seen nobles travelling to Nottingham with what looked like reluctance and the word was that the Sheriff and Prince John had word that the King was in Nottinghamshire in disguise. Now war was imminent, it was imperative to rescue Allan and the other men immediately.

Robin and Richard then walked to the edge of the camp together in deep conversation. Marian watched from a distance, rubbing Alexander's back in gentle circles, not to calm him, but to soothe herself as Robin and the King out their own plan into motion.

-----

Early the following morning before the break of dawn, King Richard, Robin, Tuck, the gang and the Royal Guard prepared to leave. Eve was to remain behind with Marian and Alexander.

Robin serious, faced Marian with their son in her arms and took a deep breath, she stared back at him waiting for him to speak, a hint of defiance still within her eyes.

When he didn't she said. "So this is it."

"Yes."

"You are leaving…." She trailed off and they stared at each other.

-----

"Before I go have to say," Much began taking hold of Eve's hands in his. "I love you and whatever happens I will always love you."

Eve kissed him gently on the cheek. "And I love you."

"When this is over…." He said but stopped as she kissed him, with a new passion that made his heart beat and soar.

-----

Marian sighed and then said, "I should fight by your side."

Robin shook his head. "Not this time, you can not."

She stared back at him willing to argue this issue if necessary. "I fight as well as any member of the gang I will be of service to the cause fighting at your side."

"I know, it is not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It is him, Alexander, our son," he replied, taking the baby from her and cradling him in his arms as if he was made of spun glass. "If you go, if you fight…who will look after him?"

"Eve is here."

"Eve can not feed him and as much as Eve can care for him, she is no match for you…in my eyes, Much has different ideas," he added the last part with a small smile, and they watched as Eve and Much parted company, before continuing their discussion. "This is no game with the Sheriff, this is war."

"It has never been a game, for me, you perhaps so."

"Marian," he implored taking her hand and raising it to her cheek covered by his, as his other arm supported the baby. "I….some of us might not come back. I might not come back….If we both leave Alexander, neither of us might return and he needs to know, he needs to grow up knowing what we fought and died for and I need you to keep that memory alive. To teach, to nurture him to be the child, the man that we would desire him to become…If you are not by his side, then who will be, that knows everything there is to know about us?"

"Alright I will stay," she agreed, letting his savour the feel of the babe in his arms for a moment longer and then taking him from Robin and securing him in her arms instead.

"I love you," they said simultaneously, tears beginning to well on Marian's lashes.

"Forever," he whispered as he sealed his lips over hers, in a kiss that was painstakingly beautiful filled with sorrow and never-ending love.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 (warning this is the battle scene and a death will occur)

When the company reached the fringe of the forest with the city in the distance several things became clear. Gisborne and his men were in the field outside the castle walls looking south as if waiting to slaughter the King on arrival. The walls of the castle were manned by men so great in number Much felt physically sick, but was reassured by Little John's big hand patting him on the shoulder.

"We split up," King Richard said to Robin. "You take your men to the castle, rescue your man, my men and I will tackle the outer force."

Robin nodded in response and held up his hand to the gang to wait for his signal. They stayed hidden while Richard and his guard rode from the forest yelling a war cry that many of the opposing force had never heard before, and then when the men at the castle were watching the fight in front of them, Robin and the gang stole quietly to the castle.

The gang patiently waited for Djaq to blast a hole in the city wall, causing such a commotion, that soldiers and guards were all of a dither of what to do. The gang sneaked in, and prepared to use the remaining powder to get themselves into the castle itself. Just before the second explosion, the Sheriff could be heard bellowing to his new Master at Arms to get some control of the situation.

Allan was certainly pleased to see them. Djaq and even Much hugged him briefly as they freed him from captivity. Robin noticed however that Allan perhaps was not the man he had been prior to his capture, the dark rings under his eyes, the signs that he had spent time in the torture chamber and he looked at him with compassion and remorse that he, Robin had suggested that Allan portray himself as a noble for the cause of justice.

Allan saw him watching walked up to him as the others freed the remaining men, telling them to fight for their freedom.

"I'm alright, ready for whatever lays ahead and don't, don't feel guilty that it was me who's been a prisoner these past weeks. I'm not."

Robin nodded and smiled in response, there was no time for anything more as jailers and guards stormed the dungeons, all the men fled from the hole the blast had made into a bigger melee which was only to mushroom as they fought their way out of the castle walls and into the fight, which now included a number of peasants who thought they had nothing to lose anyway.

Eleanor felt a coward running from Nottingham as soon as the first blast had rocketed through the castle, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not back to Locksley but deep into the forest and more by luck than judgement she came across the camp of Robin Hood.

The Sheriff caught up with one of his adversaries by the city gate, his sword catching the man in the chest, penetrating deeply and he fell to the ground, his death sudden and unnoticed by his comrades who were fighting for their own existence with every fibre of their being.

Gisborne was still in the field, but now unmounted; he came face to face with the enemy, both glaring at each other with a hatred that could not be denied.

"I have waited a long time for this day," Gisborne said, the man facing him silent caught with the blade of Gisborne's sword above his neck. "I would," Gisborne smiled menacingly. "Kill you swiftly but I feel under the circumstances a more painful death is more appropriate."

He swiftly swung his sword and it caught the man's thigh, leaving a long life-threatening wound, the injured man fell to his knees as Gisborne went to fight the next man yelling in his direction that bleeding to death would take a while but be his fate.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

The three women sat round the fire busying themselves and making small talk, they took turns to find comfort by rocking the baby in their arms. It was afternoon when voices could be heard, all on alert they stood, instinctively Eve and Eleanor stood slightly in front of Marian and the baby ready to die before they did. The weary figures of Much, John and Djaq appeared and Eve ran to her love and flung her arms round him in a hug which promised never to let him go. Pulling away she examined him for injures.

He shrugged and said, "I for one am more or less unscathed, a few scratches here and there."

And indeed he did have a few minor cuts and probably by the morning a series of bruises too. The women turned their attention on John and Djaq who seemed to be the same as Much, a scratch here and there but nothing more.

"The others?" asked Marian her voice full of fear, for words she did not want to hear, but knew she had to endure. 

Little John shook his head and said, "I do not know, I have not seen them."

"There was carnage everywhere," Djaq offered. "With walking wounded and survivors mingling over the dead."

"We thought the best plan was to come back here first," Much informed them. "We knew you; Marian would know what to do."

Marian inwardly gasped, recollections of when Robin was in York jail filtered her mind, she had been in charge then and until Robin returned it appeared she was again.

"Gisborne?" asked Eleanor hesitantly.

"Is with the Sheriff, Eli and the King's guard…or what remains of the King's guard," Much said. "Heading for London I should imagine. You are free of him I am sure. I did not see the King."

Eleanor looked unconvinced but accepted his words.

Sensing Marian's unease Djaq added. "Perhaps Robin was called by the King to accompany him to London."

Marian nodded. "Perhaps…but I have to know…I have to go to the battlefield and see for myself."

"No!" echoed the men and women surrounding her.

"You promised Robin," Much pleaded.

"I promised him I would not fight in the battle, I promised no more than that. I have to find him….and not only him we need to know what has happened to Will, Allan and Tuck as well."

-----

The injured man pulled himself inch by inch from the scene of the fighting and now lay almost completely hidden underneath a chestnut tree and a bush, his leg was still oozing blood. If Gisborne was right, he was going to die from his wound, it was most certainly going to be a slow and painful death. He took off his top, leaving him in an undershirt and used the material to staunch the bleeding.

The fighting was over now, it had not been surprising that the men which Vasey forced to take his side turned and fought for the King instead, only the Wolverine movement stayed true to the cause it had built itself upon. The effort of moving and the pain of the injury soon rendered the man unconscious.

-------

Marian with Alexander strapped to her body stood at the edge of the clearing and took in the sea of bodies on the grass. Some were moving and others perfectly still. There still remained some walking wounded who appeared disorientated, confused and she walked up to one such man and sat him on the grass, offering him some water from her flask, as he quenched his parched mouth with gratitude.

She touched him on the shoulder, tears of compassion filling her eyes and said. "I will come back. These men all need help. I need help and I need cloths and water. I will come back and my friends and I will help you all."

-----

Marian returned with the others an hour later, the scene in front of them was the same and they knew they would be working into the night and beyond to bring some comfort to these people. They began to work their way through the injured men, assessing and prioritising, with a hope that their missing number would appear standing fit and well, offering to lend a hand too.

Dusk was creeping in and John headed off to the camp to find all the torches he could, in the likelihood that this effort would mean that they could continue their work through the night. Marian had paused now and then to feed Alexander and Eleanor had insisted she take a break and eat so that she could keep up her strength for him.

-----

The man under the tree came to, he was quite sheltered where he was and the chill of the night would have little effect on his being. He heaved himself up onto his elbow and examined his leg, it was a mess. Should he try to stand and walk back to the camp? He wasn't sure if he could make it alone. He sagged back down again, the effort of moving was too much, and his question was answered for him, no he could not walk anywhere. One thing was sure Gisborne was right; he was going to endure a slow and excruciating death.

-----

Marian watched as the others took a well earned break, each running a tired hand across their faces. Eve snuggled up to Much and Marian's heart ached to find Robin, dead or alive she had to know. Despite the fading light she was aware when silence settled upon the group and looked up to see, not Robin but Tuck standing there. Exhausted he sat beside them and took refreshment from the water bottle which John held out to him. He enquired after the missing members of the gang and they shook their heads despairingly.

Sighing he said. "The King has returned to London with the prisoners, they captured all the surviving men of Gisborne's order along with the Sheriff, Eli and Gisborne too, but I guess you knew some of that?"

They murmured that they did.

"Are you hurt?" asked Eleanor.

"No, just tired……Are we working into the night to save these poor souls?"

"That is the plan," Marian told him. "But each of us should take turns to have some rest, otherwise we will be no use to anyone come the morning."

"What can I do?" he asked her.

"Pray…pray for the ones who have not long to live….for whom we can do nothing else for, except make comfortable."

"There are too many, we can not help them all, we are too few this time," Djaq said sadly.

It was decided that Eve and John have rest first, followed by Marian and Tuck, then Djaq and Much, finally Eleanor. They began their duties once again, Marian had been moving about the field for about half an hour, a torch in one hand the infant still strapped to her body, sleeping soundly and for that she was grateful. She reached the city gate and paused at a figure which lay there, his clothes familiar and a small cry of anguish slipped from her body.

She knelt by the figure and stabbed the burning torch into the ground, the city beyond seemed deserted but she was sure that some city dwellers remained in their homes on this fateful night. It was harder work that she first envisaged to turn the stiff and cold body over, but turn him she did. Marian fell back and sat down with a thud disturbing Alex slightly but after a beat he fell back into slumber. Her hand covered her mouth as she ran her eyes down the figure; she saw the wound then, where he had been run through with a sword. He had not deserved this, not deserved to die. Had any of the dead? But this man she knew, this was different. This man was her friend or had been; tears ran unchecked down her face, for grief in her heart that he had died, and relief that it was not Robin's body she was looking at. Marian ran a hand down his face, remembering when he was alive and wished with all her heart that he still was.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Tuck found her still sitting there some time later and prayed for the life of the inert body by her side.

"We need to tell the others, he needs to be moved," Tuck said gently as Marian nodded.

"I know. I will tell them, will you stay with him? I do not like the thought of him being here alone, even if he is in a place where he can not be hurt anymore/"

Tuck nodded and Marian left.

She reached the others who were clustered together.

"Marian," Djaq declared looking at her with expectantly.

Marian sat with them with a heaviness of heart.

"What? What is it?" asked Much.

Marian shook her head and replied. "Wake John up."

Much looked at her confused, worried and did as she bid, rousing Eve at the same time.

"What did you find?" asked John coming straight to the point.

She looked at them each in turn and then focused her gaze on a lone burning torch; they waited, the silence hung heavy.

"A body…. I found a body."

"A dead body?" asked Much, reaching over to grasp Eve's hand, for he needed something to hold onto.

Marian nodded, "I found…. I found…"

"Robin?" Much asked, not wanting quite to say his name but unable to stop himself.

"No….no not Robin it was….It was Allan."

Djaq dropped her knife and it landed with a clatter shattering the deathly silence as they took in what Marian had told them.

"Allan," Little John uttered finally so soft it was almost impossible it came from him.

Marian pulled herself together. "Tuck needs help to move him. We can not leave him where he is."

"Of course…yes…yes," Much twittered still in shock.

"Come on," John urged Much.

Standing Much said, "Will. Robin….they are still missing."

"No doubt the morning will shed light on their whereabouts," offered Eve, knowing that it was little comfort to the remaining members of the gang.

Marian seemed totally lost in her thoughts and it was suggested she should rest while Alexander was still sleeping. When the men had gone to find Allan and Tuck, Eleanor went and sat by Djaq's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Djaq nodded, "I liked him, a lot…in some ways he was more than just a comrade, a friend." she replied sadly.

Eleanor put her arm around Djaq's shoulders. "It is normal to grieve, we all will grieve for all of those who lost their lives for the case of justice for the land."

Djaq through the tears gave her half a smile. Eve not having anything else to do sat with them both. They joined hands and spoke of loved ones in their remembrance of all those who were no longer with them. They sat huddled together, falling into an exhausted slumber and dozed fitfully for a few precious hours.

--------

Will opened one eye, his head felt as though it was going to split into two. He tried again, and looked up to the sky, dawn was breaking and he had no idea how long he had lain out cold or where he was. Gingerly he moved his head to the left and saw the remains of the battlefield and everything came back in a crashing wave that sent a nauseating surge course through his body. He shut his eyes again and waited for everything to stop spinning and when he opened them once more, it had.

This time he carefully sat up, he put his hand to his head and discovered a lump the size of an egg, no wonder he had been unconscious. Will then took stock of the rest of him, amazingly he was otherwise unscathed. He guessed perhaps that as unconscious, the enemy had presumed him dead. He looked around his vision was still blurry at the edges; he could make out some people tending the wounded a distance away. Deciding they could be Gisborne's men he bid a hasty retreat to the canopy of trees some couple of hundred yards away.

The effort of the excursion had him panting for breath and he flopped down in the long grass, clutching his pounding head. At first when he heard a moan he thought it had come from him, but when he heard it again, he knew it wasn't so. Struggling he forced himself to sit again and saw that he was sitting on a leg. A brown clad leg and he crawled up to where the body of this leg must he hiding. The leg he noted was injured, pretty badly and he was glad he himself did not have such an injury.

He met with the eye of the man with the injured leg sooner than he anticipated as the man, in order to protect what was left of his sorry life, used all that was within him to sit, at some attempt to defend himself.

"Will! Don't do that, you scared me."

"Robin!" exclaimed Will sitting on his haunches.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked urgently.

Will shrugged, "I don't know you are the first person, alive that I have come across. The others…nobles…Gisborne and the sheriff's men, I did not recognise."

"Oh," he replied, a faint sheen of sweat across his brow, with the effort of moving.

"Lie down," Will suggested, looking at him with growing concern. "How long have you been here?"

"I do not know…… all night."

"You need help."

Robin from his supine position gave him a pointed look. "You think I do not know that. In fact it may be too late. Will…Will, do something for me."

"What? Anything?"

"Marian. I need to speak to Marian…before I die."

"Die? You really think you are going to die?"

"I feel like death already," he said, pain etched in his face and voice.

Will not wishing this to be a last request not answered nodded. "Hang on…I know you will be fine…really."

Robin grabbed his wrist and urgently uttered. "Go."

Will looked back, Robin was very concealed where he was lying and should still be there when he returned, not only with Marian but hopefully with all the rest of the gang as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Will kept to the forest edge, but as he neared those tending the sick he realised he knew them and joy filled his heart, they were not as far away as he anticipated, they would help Robin and they would be in time to save his life. When he appeared in front of them Djaq hugged him so hard he could not draw breath.

"You are safe," she stated, pushing him to sit and examining his head.

"Ouch!" he replied as she prodded his bump.

"Do not be a baby; I need to see if you are alright."

"I have a headache and my vision was blurry when I first came round but it is clearing now," he told her, answering her questions before she asked them.

"Good you are on the mend then."

Will looked and saw that an array of people were looking at him, he took in each person then asked. "Where's Allan?"

Little John shook his head but it was Marian who spoke. "He did not make it."

"No!" he replied, but the expression of the men and women who surrounded him, told him it was true.

"Robin is missing too," Much said.

"Ah Robin," said Will looking at Marian.

"You have seen him?" she asked earnestly.

Will nodded. "But we have to be quick there might not be much time, he asked for you." Then to Djaq he added. "You will need your instruments and things he was wounded."

Picking up her possessions she replied without preamble. "Let's us then make haste."

-----

They reached him in record time and Djaq set about immediately seeing to the wound, cadging the assistance of Eve and Eleanor while Marian went to his side. He felt her presence and opened his eyes.

Djaq took the opportunity to ask. "How did this happen?"

"Gisborne," he muttered back before fixing his attention on his wife and son.

"Gisborne," uttered Much with contempt and rage.

Marian had thought she wasn't going to see him again, alive anyway as the hours of the night had ticked by to morning. She smiled at him and ran her hand down the side of his face with love.

"I am dying," he said, no more than a whisper.

"No you are not, I will not allow it," she replied with a gentle smile and a continued caress of his cheek.

"You will not allow it?" he asked, some humour in his pained tone.

"No, now shush let Djaq take care of your leg."

He wanted to say so much but the words got stuck in his throat and when Djaq gave a full examination of his leg he cried out then fainted.

He came to when it was dark, they had not moved him that much he could tell and he heard the faint murmurings of the gang as they sat about a fire. He craned his neck they were eating supper and he thought he felt a tiny pang of hunger, but when he attempted to move his leg he was sorely mistaken as a tidal wave of nausea hit him and he swallowed hard, before remembering to breathe. He must have moaned or groaned or made some noise as Marian was suddenly at his side.

"See you are awake," she told him softly.

"I still feel like dying," he replied.

"Why? When you have so much to live for."

"Have I still got my leg?"

"Yes of course you have."

"I might get gangrene."

"If you do we will deal with it at the time, you survived before why not this time too?"

"Marian," he whispered urgently his voice and throat dry and she offered him some water, his head cradled in her arms he took much needed sips and looking up at her added. "I really think I am going to die."

"No."

"Lie with me until morning, let me feel you close to my side, both of you, let that be my passing memory."

"You have no memory when you are dead….but Alexander and I will lie by your side, for that is the only place I want to be."

The morning came bright like the dawning of a new era and indeed it was. The old life had gone and a new had arrived. Robin realised with a sudden clarity that he was not dead but encased in the arms of Marian. Alexander slept on his chest and he revealed in the feel of the baby's inhale and exhalation of breath. His arm didn't feel as heavy today and he caressed the top of Alexander's head while kissing the top of Marian's. Perhaps she was right, now was not the time to die after all, he was where he belonged with his family and whatever lay ahead this was enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

One year later

The villagers of Locksley were up and about early festooning the village with flowers in abundance in preparation for the wedding ceremony later that day. 

Robin woke to a cloudless sky and reached across the bed to find it cold, he had been hoping for a cuddle with his wife, however she was not there. He lay back and looked at the ceiling pondering on the difference a year makes.

A year ago today he was an outlaw fighting for England to be right again and now it was. Perhaps not as he remembered it as a child but it was much better than before, even if Richard was back in France and Prince John, forgiven by his brother ruled the land again.

Robin had been pardoned by the King and now resided back in his former residence, Locksley Manor with all his lands restored to him plus more which had been bequeathed on his actions against Vasey and Gisborne. Both who had met their end in the Tower of London.

A new sheriff had been appointed by the King. Robin had been asked if he wanted the role, but had declined, leading his populace was all he wanted now, not the entire responsibility of the Shire. He still felt he had the responsibility of his men however. Much had been granted Bonchurch and as they say was 'happily married' to Eve. John had gone in search of his son, not to impose on Alice's life with Luke but to be close to Little little John and watch him as he finally grew to be a man. Eleanor had been granted her old home in York and returned there, happy again to be helping the needy of the city in which she had dwelt for such a long time. Tuck had returned to the Monastery from which he had been ousted. Will was to marry today and Robin who was still thinking from his bed was to perform the marriage of Will to Djaq. He smiled as he remembered the time that Allan had said he thought he liked her and Will said he loved her. It seemed oh so long ago. And Allan, Allan rested by the church, buried deep in the soil, entombed in a casket designed and made by Will's own hands, always to be remembered, never forgotten in any of their hearts.

A year ago today he thought he would die, at the very least lose his leg, both of which did not occur. Although when he was tired he limped rather, however he tried to curb it. The scar was ungainly as the one in his side, but he was spared his life and with that came the joy of being with all the people he treasured and loved, especially Marian and Alexander their son.

Robin was just about to embark on tender and intimate thoughts of Marian when the breath was knocked from his body, followed by a fit of giggles. Robin pushed himself up the bed only to be met with a pair of eyes that reflected his own laughing back at him.

"Papa," the toddler said as Robin scooped him up and sat him on his lap.

"Did you climb up there yourself or were you assisted?" he asked but the little boy just laughed all the more. Catching the laugh of Marian he glanced up to see her standing in the doorway regarding the pair.

"Soon he will climb up there alone," she said.

"So you confess you did help him?"

She shrugged and went and joined them on the bed "You should not be lying abed at this hour, you have a wedding to conduct" she said mildly scolding him with a twinkle in her eye.

"So why did you come back and sit upon it then?"

"Alex was going to persuade you to climb out of bed."

"Hmm but now you are back," he said edging closer and running a finger down her neck to the edge of her dress.

She swiped his hand away. "Now is not the time for that."

"It could be."

"It could," she agreed. "But is not."

"Do not be such a spoilsport Marian."

"Robin! Alex is here with us it is hardly appropriate do you not think and……alright one kiss…"

Their lips moulded as one and their heartbeats quickened as they tasted and touched, the moment to coming to an abrupt ending when Master Alexander soiled his nappy and wet his fathers lap.

"If that is not a hint that you should be out of our bed I do not know what is," said Marian between fits of giggles.

Robin suppressed a smile, yelling for Martha the serving girl to come change the sheets.

-----

The ceremony was special; a treasured moment for all who attended, Djaq even wore a dress for the occasion as she became united in matrimony with Will. The celebration afterwards was greatly enjoyed by many. Robin looked on with a fondness in his heart as Marian walked up behind him and slid her arms about his waist; he turned to take her into his embrace, then framed her face with his hands.

"Have I told you today I love you," he whispered his tone husky, his eyes flickering with desire.

She pretended to think about it and replied. "No I do not recall any such words being spoken."

"Marian, I love you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and peered back into her eyes once again.

"It is a year today…I told you, you would not die, do you recall?"

"Yes, it was your love that kept me going."

She smiled waiting for his next line to charm her when he remained silent she saw that he was serious. Turning her head a fraction she kissed his cheek then proceeded kiss his waiting lips instead. They were breathless when they parted.

"I love you too Robin of the hood, forever."

They faded into the hub of background as the party continued well into the night. A celebration not only of a couple being united in matrimony, but of a freedom, salvation and deliverance they had all once thought they would be denied for all time.

The End.

Author's Note: Thank you for all your support. I will not be posting any more stories for a few weeks due to personal reasons. Anyway I have got more stories to share if you would like me to post them.


End file.
